


Knight in Shining Armor

by itsnotasecrettoeverybody



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood and Injury, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Sex, HSH AU, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Linked Universe Townhouse AU, M/M, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Swordfighting, Wild beating the shit out of some Yigas while Twilight has a gay crisis, the cowboy gets ridden yeehaw, which leads to passionate sex of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotasecrettoeverybody/pseuds/itsnotasecrettoeverybody
Summary: “Wild…” Twilight reached out, resting a hand over Wild’s bruised knuckles when he didn’t shy away. Blue eyes watched him warily, sad and guilty and uncertain, but Wild’s shoulders began to drop as Twilight offered a small smile. He lifted his hand to brush against the bruise lightly, Wild biting his lip and turning away as he did. “Are you okay?”“Yeah, Twi,” Wild murmured, and when he turned back there was a tiny smirk on his lips. “As long as I’ve got my knight in shining armor to rescue me, I’ll be fine.”Twilight snorted. “I didn’t do much. You were the one who saved me.”Wild is ambushed by the Yiga after work and Twilight comes to the rescue. Secrets are discovered, wounds are mended, and Twilight realizes he might enjoy his boyfriend taking charge--in more ways than one.
Relationships: Link/Link (Legend of Zelda), Twilight/Wild (Linked Universe)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	Knight in Shining Armor

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dusk and Dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541220) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 
  * Inspired by [Home Sweet Home: What Makes You Happy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706313) by [St0rmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/St0rmy/pseuds/St0rmy). 



> The long awaited 'sequel' to "Alright? Okay" is now here. I drafted this nearly a month ago, got tired of writing nsflu and took a break, and now it's finally done. Sorry if it's OOC for HSH, the smut was too much fun to write.
> 
> Big, HUGE thank you to the anonymous user who wrote "Dusk and Dawn" inspired by my work! This fic takes place after that one and is set post-HSHftH and post-"What Makes You Happy." This has slight spoilers for all three as a result. I definitely recommend reading both of the Inspired By fics/series before this one.
> 
> Another HUGE thank you to St0rmy for being amazingly supportive of shippers. Reading "What Makes You Happy" was so wonderful, and I'm incredibly grateful to have found a supportive fandom like HSH. I have more wildlight content planned, though I'm not sure when I'll get around to posting or writing it. These two deserve so much more than just smut, and I hope to write some pure ship content between them again at some point.
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy this fic of a fic of a fic of a fic of a fic of an AU of an AU.

Twilight resisted the urge to close his eyes against the cool air that whipped past his face. The lights of the city sped by in a blur, a mess of neon hues and the clinging remains of holiday decor on street lamps. The motorcycle rumbled beneath him, hands gripping the handles with a comfortable ease after weeks of practice. He felt in tune with the machine, each turn and acceleration barely a thought as the bike responded to his every motion. He hadn’t expected it to be so intuitive, but Twilight tried not to let the ease lull him into a false sense of security. He knew how dangerous these bikes could be if he wasn’t alert, so he kept his eyes open and ears perked to the sounds of the city around him.

He’d arranged to pick up Wild from work tonight so they could spend a bit more time together before their day off tomorrow. It was a late closing shift, nearing midnight when Twilight finally rounded the corner to the street Wild’s restaurant was on. This was a nicer part of town, not the kind of place people typically rode motorcycles to, but Twilight had already done this a few times before. His heart beat hard in his chest as he slowed, turning his bike into the narrow alleyway behind the building where Wild would be waiting for him.

Adrenaline from the swift ride still coursed through him when he caught sight of the three burly men waiting in the alley, backs to him as they cornered a uniformed Wild.

Twilight felt the blood drain from his face as the men advanced, wicked looking sickles and blades in their hands. Wild’s hands were raised, a large bag of trash at his feet as he took a step back. The alleyway was lit by one lamp above the kitchen’s door, casting just enough light to highlight the wide eyed look Wild shot his way.

‘ _Go,_ ’ Wild mouthed quickly, and Twilight felt his muscles tense as he shook his head.

“What’s wrong, knight? Are you scared?” the center man teased in a squeaky voice. He twirled the sickle in his hand, its blade flashing in the light. “Or maybe you’re finally tired of running.”

Twilight got off his bike, flexing his fists as the men remained unaware. Wild shot him one last look before focusing a glare on the men, a dark storm brewing in his blue eyes. Ever since the attack, Twilight kept a small knife on him. It wasn’t much, he didn’t know how to use it very well, but it was a modicum of safety he didn’t have before. When he pulled it from his coat pocket however, the tiny blade glinting in his hand, he realized just how useless it would be against the deadly steel these men wielded.

A sharp sound caught Twilight’s attention and he felt his heart skip a beat as one of the men lunged towards Wild. He jumped back easily from the lazy swing, but the men only chuckled, advancing faster as Wild backed towards the dead end of the alley.

“Enough talk, let’s get this over with,” the leader’s squeaky voice turned sinister, and Twilight looked around frantically for a weapon.

On the side of the building beside him, a rusty pipe was bolted to the brick, its metal clamps loose with age. Wild’s startled grunt as he dodged another swing was all it took for Twilight’s panic to flood over, hands easily tearing the pipe free from the wall. It was about four feet long, thick, heavy--and as Twilight hefted it in his hands, he knew it would have to do. He sprinted forward, anger and fear fueling every step, and caught the leader in the back of the head with a fierce blow. The man yelped and stumbled forward, revealing a startled Wild and snapping the other two’s attention to Twilight. The leader didn’t go down though, and when he straightened, Twilight stumbled back to find the man towering over him. A bloodied smile stretched the lips revealed by an askew mask, righted quickly as the man turned his full attention to Twilight.

“Silly boy, this doesn’t involve you,” he chuckled, advancing as Twilight took another step back.

He shot a quick look to Wild, taking in his boyfriend’s hunched posture, the fire in his eyes as they zeroed in on the nearest attacker. The leader swung his sword in a sharp arc down, catching Twilight by surprise as he raised the pipe sloppily to block. As the crack of metal on metal reverberated through the alley and down Twilight’s arm, Wild swung the garbage bag and struck one distracted attacker over the head. The man cried out and stumbled into the wall, Wild following lightning fast to deliver a jab to his lower back that pinned him against the brick. Twilight refocused and aimed a kick at the leader’s shin, but the man easily leapt over his leg and sliced towards his side. Twilight blocked again, wheezing as the force took all his effort not to buckle under. He was much better with his fists, but against a sword like that Twilight would never get close enough to land a punch.

“Being a hero is overrated, don’t you know?” the man snapped as Twilight blocked another blow. He stumbled to the side and ducked under the next swing, trying to catch the man in the legs and failing as he flipped away. “Stop interfering!”

A cut off cry had Twilight turning in alarm. Wild stood over the second attacker, one foot on his back while he yanked an arm up at a sharp angle. The man’s mask was cracked down the center, face pressed to the asphalt as Wild’s steel toed work boot dug into his spine. The first attacker was in a heap on the ground to the left, and specs of blood dotted Wild’s white chef's coat. A bruise blossomed along his jaw but there was an intensity to his gaze that made Twilight feel icy panic, even when those ocean eyes snapped to him and softened slightly.

Then there was a sharp kick to Twilight’s sternum and he stumbled back, knocking into the side of a dumpster. His right shoulder burst with pain as it connected and Twilight winced, fighting to block the next strike as any movement sent searing pain through his arm. The leader pushed hard, shoving Twilight into the wall until his head smacked into the brick sharply. He breathed heavily through the pain, blinking dots from his vision as the red eye of the mask bore down on him. His arms trembled to keep the pipe steady, preventing the razor sharp blade from coming nearer.

“Twilight!” Wild’s panicked voice approached and the man pushed harder, pressing the pipe into Twilight’s chest and making it harder for him to breathe.

“Stay back, if you know what’s good for you!” the man shouted, and Wild froze just a few feet out, panting and glaring with twin sickles in his hands.

“Let him go,” Wild hissed, but the man only laughed in that grating, high pitched tone.

“Put down your weapons, and then we’ll talk.”

Wild huffed, slowly crouching with his arms to his sides. Carefully, he set down the blades, eyes fixed on the attacker the entire time as the force on Twilight’s sternum eased. He sucked in a deep breath, trying not to cough as his chest ached and his head spun. The blade still pressed firm against the pipe, rust flaking off as it stripped the metal. Wild stood, hands raised in surrender, lips pressed in a thin line.

“Perfect. Now then,” the sword finally released, swinging out to rest beneath Wild’s chin as the man stepped away. “Where were we?”

“I think I was about to kick your ass?” Wild’s lips parted in a toothy, threatening grin.

The attacker lunged forward, but Wild was already gone. Twilight blinked, and the man was on the ground, his blade in Wild’s hand and pressed firmly to the back of his neck. He hissed a muffled curse and Twilight watched as his form burst into smoke and paper talismans, Wild stepping back with a frown as all three attackers disappeared. The alley was suddenly empty save for the two of them, three mysterious blades, and a few smears of blood on the ground. Twilight dropped the pipe with a clatter, flexing his stiff hands and watching them shake as the adrenaline abruptly wore off.

Wild was on him in an instant, hands checking over his chest and arms worriedly, concern swirling in his eyes. “Are you hurt? Can you walk?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Twilight sighed, but when Wild’s hands ghosted over his shoulder he flinched, hissing as hot pain spiked through him. Wild frowned and Twilight bit his lip guiltily. “It’s not that bad…”

“Come on, I’m going to drive us home,” Wild tugged him away from the wall and Twilight followed, heart pounding so hard he couldn’t quite think past it.

His eyes scanned the alley as they walked towards the bike, tense and searching for threats in each shaded corner. But nothing remained of the fight or the attackers, and Wild’s relaxed posture began to slowly ease his anxiety.

Still, Twilight couldn’t quite shake the feeling; the lingering paranoia was something he’d been feeling on and off ever since the break in. Those men were not the same group from back then, and the logical part of Twilight’s brain knew Happy’s goons would never return. But these new attackers had dangerous weapons, and they weren’t afraid to attack in populated places. Wild’s ease suddenly made him feel far less comforted.

“Who were those guys?” Twilight asked as they got on the bike, Wild taking the front seat with a troubled frown. He looked back as Twilight’s good arm circled his stomach, gaze conflicted even as Twilight held his eyes insistently. Wild turned with a sigh, starting the engine as he spared the alleyway one last glance.

“Guess I have some explaining to do…”

The trip back home was silent, Twilight lost in his own head as Wild radiated nervous energy. It was simultaneously the shortest and longest ride Twilight had shared with his boyfriend, the wind speaking for both of them as they stewed in their own thoughts. Twilight didn’t take the hand Wild offered when he dismounted, ignoring the ache of his shoulder and the tightness in his chest when his boyfriend’s face fell.

They shuffled up the stairs and through the door in silence, the rest of the house asleep long ago and the rooms dark. Wild entered the kitchen and flicked on the light, pulling out a chair at the table for Twilight before opening a cabinet to find the first aid kit. Ever since Wild had gotten a bit overzealous with cooking wine and nearly burnt off an eyebrow, a kit had been kept handy for kitchen accidents. He was pretty sure Time had one stowed away in most rooms of the house by then anyway; the rare cooking mishaps were just an excuse that allowed the real dangers to be left unsaid.

Twilight took the offered seat, watching in silence as Wild dug out the red box. His hair was coming out of its tie, windblown from the ride and framing his flushed cheeks. Despite the questions flooding Twilight’s mind, despite the slight edge of mistrust that had rooted, guilt throbbed in his chest to see Wild’s sad frown as he glanced over. The bruise along his jaw was turning purple, much brighter now in the harsh kitchen lights, and Twilight felt his tension turn to concern when his boyfriend returned to his side.

“Wild…” Twilight reached out, resting a hand over Wild’s bruised knuckles when he didn’t shy away. Blue eyes watched him warily, sad and guilty and uncertain, but Wild’s shoulders began to drop as Twilight offered a small smile. He lifted his hand to brush against the bruise lightly, Wild biting his lip and turning away as he did. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, Twi,” Wild murmured, and when he turned back there was a tiny smirk on his lips. “As long as I’ve got my knight in shining armor to rescue me, I’ll be fine.”

Twilight snorted. “I didn’t do much. You were the one who saved me.”

“You were awesome, you should’ve seen yourself,” Wild grinned as he opened the kit, rummaging inside as his eyes slid back to Twilight. “Riding in on your trusty steed and bashing evildoers over the head with your sword…”

Twilight tried to muffle his laughter, chest aching with the motions but unable to stop as the tension finally broke. Wild gazed at him fondly, honestly, as he dabbed a square of gauze in antiseptic and crouched before him. Twilight hissed slightly when Wild pressed the cloth to his forehead, a sympathetic smile on his face, but their laughter didn’t quite fade.

“I had no idea what I was doing…” Twilight sighed, feeling a bit of mischievousness rise to the surface as he recalled Wild’s confidence from the fight. “You seemed to know your way around a sword though. It was kind of hot, not gonna lie.”

Wild let out a startled laugh, pulling back to cover his mouth as Twilight grinned. Wild’s eyes sparkled and Twilight melted back into the chair--or as much as he could before his shoulder smarted at the hard wood. Wild shook his head, retrieving a bandaid from the kit before getting back to work at the small cut by Twilight’s hairline.

“You’re silly,” Wild huffed in amusement. “I guess I owe you an explanation though.”

“That can wait,” Twilight rushed as Wild smoothed the bandaid down, giving him a curious look. “I’m sorry I pushed it. If you’re not ready to talk about what happened before I met you, you don’t have to.”

Wild smiled, bright and genuine and relieved as he rested back on his heels. But after a moment he shook his head gently, tossing blond locks around his shoulders as his hair tie finally came loose. “No, you deserve to know. I trust you, Twi. I’m just not ready to share with everyone yet…”

“And you don’t have to,” Twilight insisted, cupping Wild’s jaw gently. Wild leaned in, pressing wind-chilled lips to Twilight’s cheek before leaning in close to his ear.

“The truth is,” he breathed, sending a shiver down Twilight’s spine as lips brushed the shell of his ear. “I used to be a royal guard.”

“Really?” Twilight whispered as Wild pulled back, a sheepish smile on his face. “That’s…”

“Dangerous? Stupid? A good way to make a lot of enemies?” Wild smiled and rolled his eyes to hide his nervousness.

Twilight flushed, biting his lip as he recalled Wild’s fiery eyes, quick movements. The practiced strength he showed in that alley, the effortless way he countered every attack, even without a weapon… “I was going to say it’s pretty attractive, actually.”

Wild blinked, staring dumbly for a moment before his lips curled into a smirk, eyes flashing in that dangerous way they had during the fight. “It doesn’t scare you?” Wild rose to his full height, and suddenly Twilight felt very small sitting in the chair. Helpless, his shoulder throbbing as it raised unconsciously. Wild stared down at him sharply, his hands slowly coming up to rest on either side of Twilight’s head at the back of the chair. He leaned in, their noses nearly brushing. “That I could snap you in half with ease?”

Twilight felt unbearably hot, and not just because of Wild’s breath ghosting over his lips.

“Um…” Twilight struggled to form a response, Wild’s smirk growing the longer it took.

Wild closed the distance between them, pressing his lips long and hard against Twilight’s and cutting off any words he might’ve mustered. Twilight groaned as Wild’s kiss deepened, teeth nipping confidently as his lips, tongue forcing its way in fast and stealing his breath away. Twilight shuddered, heart racing and thoughts swirling as Wild’s taste of jam and sugar filled his senses. Wild hummed, smiling against him before sliding into his lap and straddling his thighs. Twilight’s hands flew to his hips but Wild grabbed his wrists and shoved them up, trapping them between their chests and leaving Twilight pinned beneath him.

He was suddenly, painfully turned on.

Twilight trembled and gasped for breath when Wild finally pulled away, giggling softly as Twilight leaned his head against his chest. One hand let go of his wrists to run through his hair soothingly, soft kisses pressed against his head even as Wild experimentally ground down against his hips. Twilight bucked up, Wild easily moving with him, reminding Twilight just how light his boyfriend was.

“Do you like this?” Wild whispered as he ground down again, Twilight’s breath hitching as Wild’s hips pushed against his throbbing cock. “Oh, wow Twi.”

“Sorry--” Twilight began, only for Wild to pull on his hair, jerking his head back until their eyes met. That fire burned in Wild’s gaze once more, drawing Twilight in, making his breaths come short with arousal.

“Don’t be, I think it’s hot,” Wild grinned, starting up a slow rhythm as Twilight shuddered.

“Shit,” Twilight hissed hotly as Wild rut against him, only serving to make him ache more.

Wild’s lips busied themselves on his neck, nipping and sucking at the sensitive skin as Twilight strained against his hold. He could break out of Wild’s one handed grip easily if he wanted to. He could lift the shorter man and press him to a wall and take what he suddenly, desperately wanted. But somehow, the thought of letting Wild pin him down and have _his_ way was even more exciting. A sharp bite to the juncture of his neck and shoulder made Twilight gasp, and Wild’s hand quickly moved to cover his mouth.

“Shh… We have to be quiet,” Wild murmured, Twilight’s eyes fixed on his lips. “Don’t want anyone catching us again…”

Wild’s hand slid down, thumb smoothing over Twilight’s lips as it went, and he quickly caught it in his mouth. He met Wild’s eyes as he sucked, letting his tongue run over the digit meaningfully. Wild’s cheeks darkened and his lashes fluttered slightly before he ground down hard, lighting a flame of arousal that had them both muffling groans. Wild pressed the pad of his thumb down and Twilight stroked against it with his tongue, grinding up into Wild’s thrusts as his boyfriend’s eyes closed and his mouth parted slightly. He looked beautiful, with his long hair blown out and cheeks flushed, rutting his hips against Twilight’s and riding out his own pleasure. With one quick jut of Twilight’s hips Wild shuddered, eyes flying open as he let go of Twilight’s wrists to catch himself from falling. His hand brushed Twilight’s injured shoulder and he winced, Wild quickly pulling back and stumbling out of his lap with panting breaths.

“Goddesses, Twi,” Wild breathed, hand braced against the table as he watched Twilight through his bangs.

Wild’s body trembled, legs shifting around the noticeable bulge in his pants. Twilight straightened once more, leaning heavily against the chair and sucking in steadying breaths as pain and arousal dulled his thoughts. It was hard to refocus though, with Wild’s hungry gaze still on him and a tight throb in his own groin.

“Let’s clean this up, and then...” Twilight shakily got to his feet, biting his lip as each shift made his shoulder ache. Wild sprung to action quickly, packing up the kit before Twilight could help, shooting him a somewhat threatening look when he tried. A look that said _You better not hurt yourself more, or else_. The _or else_ made a hot shiver run through him. “Then we can go to my room?”

“Sounds perfect,” Wild whispered when he returned, and Twilight nodded dumbly at the wink that followed.

Wild’s hand found his, guiding him from the kitchen, turning off the lights, heading up the stairs as quietly as they could. There was no giggling, no muffled gasps or stolen touches. The excitement ran under the surface, Twilight feeling suddenly nervous as Wild opened the door to his room and guided them inside. Gentle hands pushed him to sit on his bed, lightly stroking along his shoulders, feeling along his right one methodically. Nimble fingers found the torn muscle quickly and Twilight hissed, Wild pausing to probe the area as gently he could.

“Can you move your arm?”

“Yeah, just hurts,” Twilight murmured, Wild’s hair falling against his neck as he bent over to look.

“The joint’s in there. Must be a tear, so I’ll be gentle,” Wild’s hands retreated, lingering over his back and down to his hips. He pressed soft lips to Twilight’s neck and the tension bled out of him with a sigh. “Do you trust me?”

“Of course,” Twilight breathed out as Wild’s hands found the edge of his shirt.

“Then let me take control tonight.”

Wild carefully pulled the shirt over Twilight’s head, minding his injured shoulder and placing soft kisses as he went. Ocean blue eyes watched closely as hands trailed over his bare chest, slowly pressing until Twilight laid down on the sheets. Wild crawled on top fluidly, seating himself between Twilight’s legs and running hands over his thighs, up and down, teasing while Twilight’s cock jumped in anticipation. He strained into the soft touch, but each time he moved up Wild’s hands raised in time, refusing to give more stimulation. He huffed in frustration and Wild chuckled, pressing his hips back down and rubbing circles through his jeans.

“Tease,” Twilight groaned, only making Wild laugh more.

“I thought you enjoyed me taking charge?”

Twilight bit his cheek and frowned at his boyfriend’s knowing smirk.

“Relax, Twi,” Wild murmured, dipping down to press a kiss below his navel. Twilight shivered and Wild hummed, pressing his lips more insistently into the sensitive skin. Twilight’s hands drifted up to brush through Wild’s hair and the chef quickly moved back, catching Twilight’s wrists and forcing them back to the bed. His eyes flashed dangerously, making heat coil in Twilight’s stomach. “No touching. If you try that again, I’ll have to pin them down.”

Twilight swallowed thickly, Wild’s firm tone making him burn with heat. When his hands let go, Twilight kept his arms dutifully at his sides.

“Good, now lay there and let me take care of you.”

Wild’s hands smoothed down over his chest, methodically unbuckled his belt, slowly tugged it free of each loop and discarded it across the floor. Twilight’s heartbeat quickened as those hands unbuttoned his jeans and teased down the zipper, Wild’s intense gaze watching his face all the while. He slowly eased down the cloth, stripping Twilight down until he was just in his boxers. Wild bent down, ghosting his lips over the bulge between Twilight’s legs. The warmth of his breath and the barely-there touch had Twilight struggling to remain still, biting his lip and shaking as his cock twitched where his hips couldn’t. Wild smiled up at him, then dragged his tongue over the already soaked fabric, making Twilight gasp and shudder.

“You’re so handsome,” Wild hummed as he straightened up, Twilight trying not to whine at the loss of contact.

“That’s my line,” Twilight’s voice shook when he spoke, and Wild’s smile only grew.

“I like you like this,” Wild hooked his thumbs in Twilight’s waistband, tugging slowly. “Shaking and helpless beneath me. Seems like you enjoy it too.”

Twilight could only moan as Wild’s hand wrapped loosely around his cock, stroking gently as the other deftly removed his boxers. Twilight gripped the sheets and breathed hard through his nose as Wild’s strokes worked him up, his cock standing fully erect when the hand all too quickly retreated. This time Twilight did whine, glaring weakly at Wild as he sat back on his heels to appreciate his work.

“I’d enjoy it a lot more if you touched me,” Twilight huffed.

Wild only smiled.

Then his hands wandered up and began to unbutton his work shirt, taking his time with each and every button. Wild shrugged off the top and then teased off his undershirt, raising onto his knees so the whole of his pale chest was bared. Twilight wished he could run his hands all over Wild’s toned chest and stomach; he ached to pull at his tangled hair and slot their hips together. His cock twitched and throbbed as his mind wandered, watching enraptured as Wild shifted his hips and unbuckled his belt. He undid his pants and slowly shimmied out of them, taking his underwear with them. Wild’s cock stood proud, swaying with each tantalizing shift of his body. Wild’s eyelashes fluttered as he took himself in hand and stroked once, twice, Twilight panting hotly at the sight.

Then Wild’s hands shifted further, his knees spreading apart as he slipped one finger inside himself with a moan. Twilight squeezed his eyes shut, lava bubbling in his gut with each gasp and sigh. Wild was barely touching him now, his calves brushing Twilight’s thighs and the hint of body heat caressing his hips. The pop of a bottle above him had his eyes blinking open, Wild squeezing a decent amount of lube into his open palm. Before Twilight could process, Wild was already pressing into himself once more, stretching himself open as his eyebrows pinched. His free hand came to brace by Twilight’s head as Wild bent over him, hair falling in a curtain until all Twilight could focus on was flushed cheeks and parted lips and Wild’s hot breath with each moan.

“Kiss me?” Twilight whispered, and Wild’s eyes opened, half lidded with want, before their lips connected.

It was even harder now not to move his hands, but with Wild’s lips working against him and each thrust of his fingers jolting him forward more, Twilight found he didn’t quite mind. He lifted and shifted his head, deepening the kiss and sucking at Wild’s lips as he worked a third finger in. Wild’s cock brushed against his briefly, making them both jolt and gasp, ocean eyes snapping open to pin him down once more. Wild straightened back up, shifting to straddle Twilight’s hips until their cocks were pressed together. The sudden friction made Twilight’s body tense lightning fast, springing from painfully hard to _desperate_ in seconds. Wild’s hand pulled out of himself and he grabbed the bottle of lube again, pouring some more on his slick palm. He hovered over Twilight’s cock, biting his lip and eyes blown wide as he wrapped around it once more. Twilight jolted into the touch, unable to stop himself, and Wild chuckled as he pressed his hips back down swiftly.

“Not so fast, I’m just getting started.”

Wild’s hand stroked slowly, methodically, only as firm as it needed to be to coat him in slick. Twilight groaned and flushed, feeling the pressure in his belly grow but not nearly enough for release. It was maddening, the whole process feeling like hours despite likely only taking minutes, if even that. By the time Wild pulled back he was shaking, unable to relax his muscles even when Wild shushed him and placed gentle hands on his hips.

“Are you ready?” he voice was calm, betraying none of the burning lust in his gaze.

“Yes, _please_ ,” Twilight groaned, and Wild gracefully lifted himself up.

He held Twilight’s cock in one hand and spread himself with the other, and it took all of Twilight’s control not to buck upwards when he felt tight heat envelop him. He’d done this before with others, but it had never felt so intense. Twilight’s nerves were on fire, but he held himself still, unsure if it was his or Wild’s moan that rang in his ears. Wild lowered slowly, Twilight watching and itching to hold his hips as each inch of his cock disappeared between them. Wild’s legs spread, brushing against Twilight’s hands and he _longed_ to touch, but he forced himself still. When Wild was finally seated they gasped in time, Wild’s head thrown back and chest heaving as his hands planted on Twilight’s chest. He felt pinned, trapped, but Twilight didn’t want to go anywhere with Wild’s tight heat surrounding him.

“You’re so _big_ ,” Wild laughed breathily, hips shifting experimentally as his cock bobbed. Even the minute shift sent shivers of pleasure through him and Wild groaned, grinding down more and thrusting shallowly. “ _Wow_.”

“ _Wild_ ,” Twilight moaned, and his boyfriend grinned down at him as he thrust down a bit harder. Twilight’s jaw snapped shut and he keened deep in his chest. “ _Goddesses,_ Wild!”

“Didn’t think you’d like this so much,” Wild chuckled, lifting himself further only to slam back down. Twilight felt his breath knock out of him and Wild’s thighs shook where they gripped his sides. Blue eyes shut tightly above him, Wild’s cheeks flushed darkly in the dim light as he bit his lip hard.

“Y-You like it too,” Twilight huffed with a smile, groaning when Wild rotated his hips in retaliation.

“Of course I like it,” Wild lifted high, until Twilight was barely inside him. “It’s you.”

And then Wild sank down, and Twilight saw stars.

Wild set a brutal pace, and after all the teasing, all the slow build, Twilight nearly came after that first thrust. Just as intense as the feeling, the sight of Wild bobbing up and down, the feel of his strong thighs pinning his sides was overwhelming. Blunt nails bit into Twilight’s chest and his hands twitched at his side, hips struggling to remain still each time Wild lifted away. The pressure was building fast, coiling in his gut hotly and sending shivers through him, tensing every muscle. Wild’s movements were already stilted, getting harder and faster and more desperate by the minute. Twilight watched his cock twitch and leak untouched between them, wanting nothing more than to take it in hand and stroke Wild to his climax.

“Can I touch you?” Twilight gasped, feeling his orgasm just around the corner. Wild shook his head, blonde locks flying and eyes half lidded.

“I-I’ll stop if you do, I’ll--” Wild groaned, grinding down as Twilight’s cock evidently hit somewhere good inside him. His walls clenched hard and Twilight’s hands fisted in the sheets, heat searing through him, building. “I’m almost there, just one more…”

Wild crashed down hard once, twice, rolling his hips and pinning Twilight down and seeking his release. He was beautiful, breathtaking, Twilight’s head swimming with overwhelming pleasure as Wild clenched down on him again and again. It was agony, and it was wonderful.

Wild slammed down hard and came with a stuttered gasp, hot fluid spurting over Twilight’s stomach as he did. Wild squeezed around him like a vice and Twilight felt himself topple over the edge, hips lifting off the bed as he finally came undone. His entire body pulsed with heat, muscles spasming, Wild riding him through it with stuttered thrusts. When he finally finished Twilight sank into the bed, shuddering and panting, and Wild collapsed on top of him with a moan.

“That was incredible. _You’re_ incredible. Gosh, Wild,” Twilight spoke between breaths, Wild chuckling tiredly against him.

“Yeah, it felt good for sure,” Wild sighed happily, tracing patterns over his chest. “Think I might’ve fucked my brain out a bit…”

Twilight laughed, and finally let his hands come to circle Wild’s waist. This time there was no move to correct or restrain, just a soft hum as Wild snuggled in further. Twilight spent long moments gathering himself again, breaths coming deeper as Wild settled in. His heart hammered in his chest but his body was impossibly heavy, and Twilight forced his eyes open to keep from falling asleep. They were both slick with sweat and cum, and as much as Twilight wanted to just settle in to sleep, he knew one of them had to be responsible and clean up.

“We can’t sleep yet,” Twilight murmured, Wild shifting to give him a frown. “Gotta get cleaned up.”

“Can’t we clean up t’morrow?” Wild sighed, holding on tight when Twilight tried to sit up.

“Nope. Come on, the faster we do it, the sooner we can get some sleep,” Twilight heaved into a sitting position, Wild staying pressed to his chest and sitting snug in his lap as he did. It was adorable, and Twilight couldn’t help but press a kiss to his forehead. “...if you’re awake enough, we could even take a shower.”

“Together?” Wild perked up instantly, and Twilight pressed another kiss, this time to his lips.

“Sure,” Twilight hummed, and then Wild was tugging him out of bed, grinning and blushing and so impossibly sweet.

Only now Twilight knew the strength that hid under those lean muscles, and the mischievous spark that hid in those deep blue eyes.

Twilight realized he quite liked having a knight in shining armor as a partner.


End file.
